


Waste Time not Bullets

by Somvaisms



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somvaisms/pseuds/Somvaisms
Summary: After a clock tower bombing goes wrong, Jinx finds herself both injured and with a scrapheap of a rocket launcher. Will she grow closer to her timely savior as she heals and Fishbones is repaired? Read to find out!





	

Chapter 1: Glass Cannon

* * *

 

  
Jinx giggled despite her lack of breath as heavy footsteps-signs of even heavier hextech gauntlets- pursued her up the winding steps of the clock tower where she had planted her latest explosive masterpiece. She felt a rush surging through her veins as she realized she would never be able to outrun the police officer at her current pace-not while toting her admittedly heavy weapons and a sizable amount of hexplosives up a stairwell. Shrugging off the package of bombs over the nearest railing to lighten her load, she continued up a few more steps before hastily biting the bullet so to speak and triggering it. She knew if she had waited any longer a certain pair of fat hands would be in range to make a grab for her-and an admittedly frail girl like her knew at times like this it was best to keep her opponent off center in any way she could. And what better way of knocking Vi off her feet than with the force of an explosion? Besides it wouldn’t kill her-probably- the only people it would it would harm were those not interesting enough for her to care about remotely. _'A win-win situation. A-'_

It seems she had miscalculated the fall distance of the package, as the loose cannon found herself propelled through the glass face of the clock beside her. Given the angle at which the stairs were positioned, the explosive force had pushed her out at a diagonal direction. Crashing through the structure, the sound of the boom would drown out her own screams of pain as large shards of glass and steel that had been blown out with her dug into the exposed skin of her back. She had little time to deal with that pain however as an overhang decorated with a scant few statues was fast approaching beneath her. Whether it was just her natural sense of self-preservation in the heat of the moment or her noble rocket launcher volunteering as tribute to take one for the team-she preferred to think the later- she fumbled with her beloved Fishbones, angling downward in her free fall so that she used him as an improvised shield against the side of the building she would have otherwise clipped into.

  
Sparks flew and the sound of mental crunched as was the only thing she could hear as Fishbones took the brunt of the fall before the two of them tumbled over the edge albeit with marginally less momentum than before. Turning away from the ground that continued to creep closer, Jinx turned to face the shards of glass and sky as she fell, the now ruined launcher still clutched desperately to her chest. Blurred memories of the past flickered before her eyes, bringing up thoughts, feelings, and questions she had long since stopped asking or experiencing since childhood. None of them were as important as the most immediate one, ‘Is this it, am I really going to die?’  
Perhaps it was the dregs of adrenaline still in her bloodstream, or maybe it was just some hyper reactive mode that anyone went in at the moment before their deaths, but as she descended further and hit the ground she could have sworn the glass and shrapnel falling behind her had slowed-perhaps even coming to a stop compared to her. That and the surprise that concrete walkways felt far softer than what she ever would have imagined they would feel like hitting from terminal velocity was the last thing she could think about before she passed out from the shock of it all.

* * *

 

The sound of muffled groans intermixed with the wet claps of skin upon skin as a pool of water stirred around them and spilled over the edge of a tub due to frantic movements filled the air. Had anyone been in the vicinity of the derelict building that housed the couple, it would have been easy for them to write the noises off as nothing more than a pair of teenagers hooking up in the less hospitable slums of Piltover for the sake of privacy or thrill. Certainly, nothing other than lust addled decisions would cause anyone to want to linger in place that was both structurally unsound and rumored to be the possible den of the most wanted criminals in Piltover.  
Upon closer inspection, however, the source of the sounds would cause the seemingly intimate moment to take on a far more worrisome light.

“O-ow stop it you’re doing it all wrong- that hurts more than the cut. Rewind and try again!”

  
The Loose Cannon would demand in a hitched tone as her lithe form shivered in the tub of murky bathwater. Any attempt of preserving modesty had long since been forgotten in favor of bracing herself against the pain she continued to endure. Her hands gripped the edges of the steel tub so strongly that even her already pale skin had taken on a color more akin to milk. Jinx’s arms would not stop vibrating from nervous energy, as if her body couldn’t stand lingering in one place despite the state of disrepair. Her eyes were shut tight against the world around her, unwilling to look down and see the once clear water now tainted with droplets of her blood. Dimly she registered a voice of concern for her current state, but whether the voice came from the person behind her or from inside her own head was debatable. The words were muddled and unclear, though she could tell the tone was at least benevolent.

  
Before she had the chance to berate her companion further however, the cool soothing touch of a hand danced along the edges of the long gashes torn into her back. The girl found her head instinctively tilting backward with a pleased sigh-even though she knew from experience by now that the reprieve was only temporary and that pain was sure to follow. Human contact was something she rarely experienced-let alone cared for- these days, given that most kept their distance from her as much as possible during her rampages and those that didn’t were always trying to stop her fun-violently as was always necessary. But a gentle touch right now was something a mostly repressed part of herself craved. Or perhaps it had more to deal with who it was caring for her right now-but she didn’t have the energy to sort through or acknowledge feelings right now… The slight click of the steel tweezers was her only warning before she felt the metal slip inside the most severe of her wounds, digging around momentarily before withdrawing with a fragment of broken glass held between each of the thin arms. Jinx did her best to muffle the groan as her back arched on reflex against the foreign object slipping inside her. Breath now ragged as she tried to save face, any attempt to speak at the moment was given up. That didn’t stop her bright pink eyes from rolling as the voice nagged into her ear again.

  
“It would help if you stopped fidgeting the whole time ya know. If you could just stay still for five minutes, we would have been done by now. Would have thought all those cuts from the shrapnel and glass would make you less likely to keep moving around- that’s only going to aggravate the wounds and make it even harder to dig that junk out of you. And no I’m not going to redo every little action right now, I’m nearly at my limit as it is after what we went through tonight. I need to save my energy in case something really bad happens.”

A frustrated sigh was her only response to his words. She could just hear Fishbones’ voice echoing the sentiment and coming to her caretaker’s defense of the valid point. **_‘You know Ekko has a point Jinx, you shouldn’t push your luck after what happened tonight. It’s a miracle he managed to save us from that long fall that should have killed you. And he went through a lot to get us out of that situation, the least we can do is cooperate with him.’_**

_‘Yeah well look at you, you’re a half-crunched scrap heap! Your beautiful face is ruined and you might never talk again! He should have tried saving us faster, better-sooner so you wouldn’t have had to get damaged.’_

**_‘Would you have rather it been you taking the brunt of that first collision with the ground? My parts can be replaced or repaired but you…’_ **

  
“You are talking to the gun again, aren’t you?” Ekko asked rhetorically as he watched the blue haired girl mumbling to herself under her breath. From how frantic her lips were moving, he could only assume it had escalated to an argument. It stung his pride a tad that even injured with her guns heavily damaged and piled in the far corner of the next room over near to his work bench awaiting repairs, Jinx still seemed to prefer talking to the guns more than him. Not that he should have been surprised by the development, the quirks of her personality were based on her mentality and what parts of herself she seemed to project onto them rather than the literal weapons in reality. Over the years, he had learned to begrudgingly accept the gun consulting as another part of who she was, even if he preferred otherwise he wouldn’t try to change her to fit his own ideal image of how she should act-that was for Jinx to decide. That didn’t stop him from missing the childhood friend and crush she used to be however…  
Picking out the last few shards of glass from the gash in her back while his patient was too distracted with an internal conflict to complain, he set the tweezers down on a tray beside him with a weary sigh. It had been so intense when he first brought her back to the safe house and began scrubbing the soot and grime away from her nearly limp body so he could clean her wounds-only to discover all the shrapnel buried inside the most significant gash along her back-a side effect of the explosion that had sent her flying through a window and over the edge of the clock tower she had been messing around in. Normally the anarchist was careful not to be within her own blast radius when she triggered a bomb, but according to what Ekko had gathered the police had been tipped off to her plans and showed up earlier than expected. Jinx had used the bomb to cover her escape, unintentionally sending herself to her doom in the process. He didn’t want to dwell upon what the girl had ended up looking like during the failed attempts he had made in past timelines to save her life. Though the images of her broken and mutilated corpse crumpled at the steps of the tower would likely haunt him for some time. At least Vi had had the courtesy to look shocked and regretful from what he had made out her reaction to be from atop the clock face.

“Well I’m no doctor Jinx, but it looks like you’re free of the shrapnel and ready for some bandages. I still think we should take you to some sort of actual healthcare professional though. I mean I can clean out your wound and bandage you but if you get an infection from all this…”  
The girl ceased her inner banter momentarily to let out an exaggerated scoff at the idea as she refocused on what was around her.

  
“Please Ekko _I’m crazy, **not stupid.**_ If I tried going to a real hospital there’s nothing stopping the docs from sedating me while they treat me and offering me up to Hat Lady on a silver restraining chair. Besides even if they didn’t break their ‘oath’ and patient confidentiality like that, you know how they treat zaunnites seeking medical attention. They’d sooner treat a piltoveran with a runny nose than they would me with my injuries. Even if you had taken me to ER right after the accident. And once they figured out I used shimmer, they would lock me up in some plague asylum with the other junkies. I met a few of them awhile back during a spree, they were fun for nut jobs. True story- those guys are great at pin the sedative syringe on the nurse, but have a great sense of humor. They made a great riot when I accidentally sprung ‘em from lock up when one of my rockets went wild. Just don’t play poker with them, they always cheat.”

  
“Right, I’ll keep that in mind…” Ekko replied as he braced the palm of his left hand to his forehead. Turning away from the hysterically giggling woman, he reached over to grab a towel and gently dab her skin dry. The task was made far more difficult than it should have been with the way Jinx kept fidgeting every time the cloth met her skin, not to mention how her long-unbraided hair kept getting in his way. He tried not to flinch himself when it came to pouring alcohol over the wounds once again to sterilize them before the bandages were applied, her anguished scream making his heart lurch. Once everything was set, he made a point of turning his head to the side and away from her direction. Now that the wound treatment was taken care of, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to casually ignore the fact that the attractive woman was laying in the tub beside him without a stitch of clothing on. Ekko had had to cut away her clothes in order to treat the wounds and that had included the cut curving along her thigh. The boy who shattered time could not hope to similarly break his attention away from the teasing view that just hinted at the curves of her rear cheeks above the water while she remained bent over the edge of the tub to give Ekko an easier time with the bandage application. Hoping his face hadn’t become as red as it felt he addressed her again.

“W-well anyway I trust you can at least still wash the rest of your body and dress yourself. I’ll be over in my room looking at the extent of the damage your Fishbones suffered. Call me if you need something.”  
He had not taken more than a step away before a thin arm covered in tattoos had reached out to wrap around his waist and prevent him from moving farther. He started to speak her name in question of her intent, but words failed him as he detected the genuinely worried tone and frailty of her voice as she spoke. Her breath was hitched with sniffles as if she was trying to hold back tears, which made him wonder if she considered the gun to actually be a pet or even friend on their deathbed.

  
“Ekko… Fishbones is going to be alright r-right? Y-you can fix him just like you always do-even if half of him is g-gone and crumpled up like a tin can?”

The inventor worked his mouth soundlessly for a time, torn between wanting to reassure the girl that the gun that was all but a part of her would be fine and not wanting to instill false hope in his capabilities. Even from the brief once over he had given the rocket launcher as he carried it and the girl home, he could tell it was little better than scrap metal at this point. It would be easier just to start over from square one with a new rocket launcher and mod it up to look and act like the old “Fishbones”-but Jinx would never accept that. At least not when there was a slim chance that the original could still be restored. And Ekko had all the time in the world to test and see if he could manage that.  
Curling his lips into a soft smile, he did his best to reassure the grieving woman latched onto him. “O-of course he is Doll, you think your toys would break that easily? Zaunnite craftsmanship is better than that, it’ll take more than being ground against some shoddy piltie building to send ‘im to the scrap heap. Trust me, I’ll have him fixed up and better than ever in no time.”

  
The grip around his waist tightened as he felt her tug him downward into a kneeling position before pressing her face against the small of his back. As much as he strained his ears, he felt more than heard through the thin material of his shirt Jinx mouthing the words “thank you” against him. A slow sigh escaped his lips as he settled further into the kneel, content with his ability to support and comfort Jinx in her time of need. Running a hand through his mohawk idly he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. The fact that she was naked no longer an issue, his arousal forsaken as his heart rushed for an entirely different reason than before. He couldn’t remember the last time since their childhood they had spent time like this, simply being together. Nothing was happening and nor did they have to do anything to occupy Jinx’s infamously short attention span. It was times like these that his heart both ached the most for how things used to be years before the insanity and sense of duty had driven the two most significant friends in his life, and thankful that at least Jinx had moments where the girl he had fallen in love with in what felt like another life shown through.  
Ekko was typically always hyper conscious of the amount of time that passed in every moment of his life, but in this case, he was too wrapped up in the moment to keep count of the seconds as they came and went-not even one wasted. He might have even dosed off like that if not for the next words Jinx whispered into his ear that sent him surging back into realty. Her tone dripped with suggestion that rivaled an infamous vixen when it came to charm, but whether it was a serious offer was a coin flip of the crazy girl’s whim.

“Hey Ekko since you’re here and all, want to help me wash the rest of my body before I get out? My back is still really sore and I could use a hand reaching _the hard ta get places_ ~.”

  
He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, Jinx had always been playful even back when she had been sane and had shown little real interest in the intimacy she was implying with anyone as far as he knew. And Ekko had always respected that-if anything it relived him to no end that she had not taken to sleeping with strangers, security bots or whatever else she encountered available to get her craved rush of excitement. She already had enough self-destructive habits as it was between her rampages and occasional use of shimmer. Still there was a chance she had changed and become more open minded. Even though he had his misgivings of doing so immediately given her current injuries and the potential fear that whatever the young woman was feeling amounted to nothing more than an expression of gradittude from saving her and offering to repair her beloved rocket launcher-it was worth a chance.

Clearing his throat Ekko answered, “I’d be happy to help you Jinx, just tell me what you want me to do.”

  
“Turn around~…”

  
He tried not to look as eager-or apprehensive- as a part of him felt as he turned to face her, not sure what to expect as he looked upon her still form. Droplets of water still fell from her damp but haphazardly stringy cerulean locks as she idly brushed them away from her face to reveal it in full. Her expression appeared pensive as she bit her lower lip, seeming to weigh her next decision heavily. What captivated Ekko most however was the brilliant half lidded pink eyes that sparkled with mischief along with another quality he couldn’t quite name, one that was causing her to hesitate even now. He felt his own lips curl into a gentle smile as he looked upon her, doing his best to convey silently the warmth and a feeling he didn’t dare name yet to her through his own eyes. Just when Ekko had mustered the courage to speak and reassure her than they didn’t need to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with or ready for, Jinx’s eyes narrowed with a sense of purpose, her choice apparently made.

“Jinx we don’t have to-waa!”

His words were cut off as the girl’s cupped hands shot upwards, splashing him in the face with the murky water in the process. Spitting out the mouthful of water with a groan and trying to ignore the way several of his snow-white hairs now drooped downwards from the added weight of the water, thus ruining the look of his mohawk, he sighed wearily as his attacker began to laugh hysterically.

  
“Y-you should have seen the look on your face! All doe eyed like some hopeful love-struck kid getting a puppy, priceless!” She snickered at the thought before adding in a more level tone, “That’s what you get for making me feel all **_mushy_** and worried about Fishbones…”

A part of him was tempted to push the girl back further into the tub, or at least splash her in retaliation for her ploy, but that would mean risking getting the bandaged wounds wet with dirty water and he really didn’t want to go through that process again.  
Doing his best not to pout in annoyance, he got up from his knees and walked briskly over to the bathroom door, leaving the cackling woman with the parting words in as serious tone as he could muster, _“Repairs are suspended until further notice.”_ A darker part of him felt strangely pleased to see her freeze in place mid laugh as his words registered to her right before he shut the door. Deaf to the psycho’s muffled pleas for forgiveness, he shook his head and continued down the hallway to his own room. It had been two months already since he moved in with Jinx into the otherwise abandoned warehouse, having had to promise numerous times not to infringe upon her playground and not interfere with or “steal” her master plans. And that was fine with the young Zaunnite, after all the only reason he was in the city was to keep an eye on Jinx in case something like what had occurred that afternoon happened.

  
It was a hollow threat and they both knew it well. If anything, he was even more likely to begin the preliminary examination and repair job sooner rather than later in the morning. If for no other reason than to get the loose cannon out of his hair that much faster. Before he did anything else however, he resigned to changing out of his street clothes in favor of a thin set of clothes better suited to sleep in. While he hated the city of Piltover with a passion, he had to admit that when it came to the niceties of home living, it had Zaun beat. Rubbing his hands together to warm them due to the chill of the room exceeding what the shoddy space heater he had salvaged could provide, he set to work doing routine maintenance on his z-drive on his bed. Though the time traveling device hardly ever needed repairs, calibration was a hair trigger matter and even the slightest miscalculation could prove deadly. More than anything at the moment, it helped calm the prodigy down from his anger and disappointment at both Jinx and himself for falling for her mock offer. He should have known better- and could have if he had had the energy to rewind. Though then he might have dunked her into the tub out of spite, wounds be damned. But he had been so emotionally off center at the time that he hadn’t even considered-or rather didn’t want to consider- that he wasn’t getting a bit of a reward for his efforts. Especially after that moment they had shared together in silence, letting his hopes get up for nothing it seemed.

  
He had just completed his work and set the prized device aside when his door opened and Jinx crept into the room. She was now thankfully dressed, though her attire was nothing more than another customary pair of gray short shorts and a plain threadbare black loose-fitting t-shirt that revealed an ample amount of her shoulders-though he was uncertain if it was due to design or her own stretching. She had apparently found the time to re-braid her hair since they had parted, though he could tell it was done hastily from all the knots that remained bunched in her hair. Not that the girl ever seemed to care much about her appearance, but this was sloppy even for her.

“If you’re coming to check on Fishbones’ status, I haven’t got to him yet, I’ll give him a better look in the morning when I can focus enough to think clearly. Otherwise…I…”

  
He trailed off as he watched his partner in crime approach wordlessly, the dim lights provided by his assortment of pale neon blue lava lights casting shadows over most of her face. Her hands idly played with her braids, weaving the blue locks between her fingers and tugging to partially unweave the braid. A habit he recalled since childhood was a sign she was nervous about something-or perhaps weary of his reaction to whatever was on her mind. Considering his mock threat as he stormed out of the bathroom earlier he supposed he couldn’t blame her from being a bit apprehensive of pushing his buttons further. Especially considering how worn out they both were from the excitement of the day. She did not speak until she had reached his bedside, her voice faint through it echoed in the mostly barren storage closet he had converted into a bedroom.

  
“It’s really cold in my room, you need to fix my heater… A-after you repair Fishy I mean. But any way could we…?” She looked away with a mumbled curse, likely annoyed or embarrassed with herself from the moment of weakness.

Ekko regarded her for a time, unsure if Jinx was planning another trick. Eventually he shook his head with a rueful smirk as he pulled the covers back and slipped between them and patted the area beside him invitingly. He couldn’t help letting out a light chuckle as Jinx dove ungracefully onto the bed with a relived hum. She wasted no time in snuggling against him, eager to take in the warmth he offered. Ekko arched an eyebrow as she crawled atop him, her face concealed beneath the shadow of her hair as she made a point to not meet his gaze before nuzzling into his chest. Was she trying to ‘hide’ from the moment-whatever it was that is? He decided not to comment on her antics, merely letting out another sigh of acceptance without comment.

  
If she didn’t want to talk anymore tonight that was fine with him. He was content with being whatever she needed from him, even if right now that was only a source of warmth. To his surprise his bed mate made no move to stop him or comment as his right hand threaded through her hair and progressively untangled her braids. Starting with her left he tugged loose the fraying weave apart, thinking for not the first time how a part of him preferred her with this look, unbound and free in a way that matched her spirit whereas her braids reminded him of chains binding her to the destructive lifestyle she lived. Once her hair was free, his fingers would continue to gently comb through what he could casually reach in his current position. As his eyes closed with the threat of sleep overtaking him, he leaned forward to brush his lips against the top of her head and whispered, “Good night doll, see you in the morning. Don’t worry… No matter how much time it takes both you and Fishbones will get better. I promise…” If she gave a response, it was lost to him as he succumbed to fatigue and fell asleep.

* * *

  
Ekko knew he had entered a dream the moment his eyes “opened” to see Jinx posed atop him provocatively, but it was a dream he didn’t want to end anytime soon. The dream Jinx had shifted from merely laying against his chest to straddling his waist and rocking her hips just enough to provide a constant shifting pressure against his hardening length. Given how tight her short shorts were, it felt nearly as good as he imagined direct contact with her skin would. Despite the nearest light source being to the far right of them, as their eyes met Ekko noted that her eyes had taken on the bright red sheen that typically appeared when under a spotlight as they looked down onto him. The animistic growl that escaped her throat matched the eyes and the intent that radiated within them. Carnal desire, hunger for attention, and above all else the sense of raw, unadulterated **_domination_** sent shivers of apprehension… and excitement coursing through his spine.  
“

Don’t think I don’t know about the way you were looking at me when you were dressing my wound Ekko. Your eyes were more focused on my ass than the wounds above full of glass you were supposed to be taking care of.”

The inventor stammered, his best arguments paling to the fact that she wasn’t wrong in that respect-even if he had only allowed his gaze to wander after he had picked the shards out-but the temptation to look earlier had been there.

“B-but I focused on the cuts the whole time I only looked-“

She cut him off with a snarl, her nails digging into his skin as a hand gripped the collar of his shirt and yanked him closer.

“You only looked when you thought I was giving you a chance for an emotionally driven quickie. Clearly you need something to help you focus on what really matters, and I think we both know what that is…” She punctuated her point by increasing the rate of her arches against him, his length aching painfully in response as it strained against his sleepwear.

“We can’t Jinx, not now…”

“Why not!? I know you want it, and don’t you think you deserve a **reward** for your hard work?” Her reply was given with a hiss of annoyance, the bright red eyes staring down upon him glowing with lust despite the honeyed words.

“But your wounds might-“

She cut him off again with a rough lip lock, her eyes fluttering closed as she asserted herself further into the kiss as it deepened. Even her tongue seemed to writhe in his mouth in a manner that suppressed his own into submission. Ending the kiss once the need for air became too great to ignore with a rough bite on his lower lip, she answered him.

“What’s a few love bites compared to the rest of what I’m already dealing with. Just **shut up and fuck me** already time boy!”

The rest of the dream was a haze of savage love making more akin to animals in heat, but by the end of it the boy found his priorities had been set straight with his needs sated…even if only in a dream.

* * *

 

Ekko moaned groggily, his heart racing in confusion as he noticed the familiar weight of Jinx was still relatively in his lap. A part of him began to question vainly if the experience had been a dream, though those embarrassing thoughts waned as he noted how Jinx’s clothes were still very much intact and her revealed skin lacked any wounds- at least none caused by his own teeth. With the distinct lack of bite marks and hickies on her exposed shoulders and neck, he had to conclude it was just a weird coincidence.  
With a slow yawn Jinx looked over to regard him with a lazy smile. “Morning Ekko, sleep well? Hope you’re ready to get to work on ‘Bones bright and early…”

“Y-yeah of course I am. Ah good morning and you can go on ahead, I’ll catch up in a second. I have to-have to calibrate my Z-drive again really quick.”

The loose cannon tilted her head in confusion at his words but eventually shrugged and slipped off of him and out of the room in search of breakfast. Meanwhile Ekko could only slump heavily against the bed with one arm shielding his eyes, still trying to calm the residual rush from his dream and refocus on the tasks ahead.  
It was going to be a long day and Ekko only hoped he had the energy to keep up with an impatient loose cannon...


End file.
